A known image reading apparatus includes a main unit, a reading unit, and an openable unit. The main unit has a document support surface to support a document on the document support surface, and a frame member having a rectangle shape and holding edges of the document support surface. The document support surface is shaped like a rectangle having a front edge and a rear edge extending in a left-right direction of the main unit, and a right edge and a left edge extending orthogonally to the front edge and the rear edge. The frame member includes an upper surface, a rear surface, and a bottom surface. The upper surface is located adjacent to and in parallel with the document support surface and extends in a front-rear direction. The rear surface is continuous with the upper surface and extends downward substantially vertically in a height direction relative to the document support surface. The bottom surface is continuous with the rear surface and faces the upper surface and the document support surface at a specified distance. The reading unit is accommodated in the main unit and configured to read an image of a document supported on the document support surface.
The openable unit is coupled to the main unit such that it is pivotable about an axis, which is horizontal relative to the main unit. The openable unit is disposed on top of the main unit. The pivot axis extends in parallel with the rear edge of the document support surface or in the left-right direction of the main unit. The pivot axis is located above the upper surface of the frame member in the height direction and disposed between the rear surface of the frame member and the rear edge of the document support surface in the front-rear direction. The openable unit is configured to pivot about the pivot axis to move between a closed position where the document support surface is covered and a released position where the document support surface is exposed.